Protegiéndote
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Todd era un niño débil e indefenso, sin embargo lo había invocado y lo protegería de todo con tal de mantener pura su alma... costara lo que costara [Todocest] TottyAsmodeoxTottyNerd! [Mención AtsuTodo]


**Aclaración: Todd es el Totty nerd, Todomatsu el Totty demonio.**

 **Fanfic dedicado puramente a Alizon, quien cumplió años hace poco :)**

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj lo ponía nervioso. Podía sentir el calor del verano al alcance de la mano así como también era capaz de percibir las miradas ansiosas de sus bravucones. Ni bien finalizara la clase, ese grupito de generalmente tres o cuatro, comenzaría a molestarlo como siempre lo hacían.

No era el único que sufría de bullying en esa escuela, sin embargo al ser el más pequeño y _femenino_ de los chicos que eran víctimas, solía ser el más atacado. Sobre todo porque tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Y eso lo volvía indefenso.

Desde que Atsushi le había puesto las manos en la cintura y la había recorrido con indecencia al tiempo que lo acorralaba peligrosamente contra la pared… tenía pánico de lo que pudiesen llegar a hacerle. A esos tipos no les importaba nada, daban una clara impresión de que lo único importante era meterla, sin hacer diferencia en el género.

Todd se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

No, no podía ser. Solo estaba pensando cosas extrañas, ¿verdad? Era imposible que Atsushi o alguno de sus amigos, llegara a hacerle algo tan horrible…

Una bola de papel golpeando en su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No quiso mirar a atrás, porque sabía perfectamente de quien había sido, sin embargo cuando el bollo cayó en su pupitre, notó que tenía un mensaje escrito. Tragó saliva, tomándolo con sus pequeñas manos y desdoblándolo con lentitud, como si eso evitara ver el contenido que tenía dentro.

 **Hoy a la salida, chiquitín. No intentes escapar.**

Su respiración pareció volverse pesada y todo sonido a su alrededor pareció enmudecer. Iban a apalearlo, estaba seguro. Tendría que pasar el verano completamente cubierto de ropa, muriéndose de calor, sin poder salir a la playa o dar un simple paseo, todo para que sus padres no vieran los moretones que iban a dejarle.

Era tan injusto… tan enfermizo…

Pero era su culpa en primer lugar… por ser débil.

 _¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_

Una voz idéntica a la suya pero más sedosa retumbando en su cabeza lo hizo enderezar la espalda en su lugar, pegándola al respaldo de la silla. Los labios de Todd temblaron y pronto le siguieron sus manos, que aún sostenían con fuerza la nota que le habían enviado.

No podía ser. Se suponía que **él** se había marchado.

 _¿Marcharme? No me hagas reír, ¿en serio lo creíste cuando dije que te iba a dejar en paz? Llegas a ser tan inocente… Pero, eso es lo que te hace ser tan_ _delicioso_ _._

La última palabra había sido pronunciada con un tinte de lujuria y Todd sintió ganas de levantarse de su asiento para después correr a algún lugar, lejos de las burlas, lejos de Atsushi y su pandilla, lejos de aquel demonio que lo atormentaba hace días… simplemente lejos de todo.

 _Ya te dije que por más que corras y corras siempre estaré contigo, ¿qué acaso no eres el mejor promedio de la clase? Deberías ser más inteligente y entender tu posición, ¿no? Tú me invocaste, después de todo._

—P-Por favor, déjame en paz…—La vocecita de Todd salió de sus labios con timidez, en volumen bajo, pues no quería alertar al profesor ni a ninguno de sus compañeros, aunque el ambiente se estuviese dispersando porque la hora de salida se acercaba. Pudo oír la risa burlona de Todomatsu dentro de su cabeza.

 _Ahh~ Siempre tan insistente, manteniendo la esperanza de ser normal algún día y deshacerte de mí…_

—B-Basta…

 _Pero, ¿sabes? Una vez que un demonio se encapricha contigo, es imposible escapar de él. Y, pequeño Todd,_ _yo me encapriché contigo._

—N-No…—Se llevó las manos a los oídos, cubriéndolos, pensando que podría detener de una vez esa maldita voz si hacia algo como eso.

 _Aww, ¡eso es tan tierno! Por eso te adoro tanto, Todd. Espero que pronto te hagas fuerte, así yo…_

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. La presencia de Todomatsu pareció esfumarse, pero ni aún así Todd pudo tranquilizarse.

Porque había llegado su hora.

Recogió todas sus cosas con lentitud, atrasando lo máximo posible el tiempo, porque sabía que no había escapatoria. Iba a recibir una paliza, sino es que dos y rezaba porque no se le sumara algún manoseo también.

Sintió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. No quería salir del salón, no quería dar siquiera un paso fuera de ésta, sin embargo era engañarse a sí mismo, porque Atsushi y los demás eran capaces de ir a buscarlo solo para hacer de las suyas en el curso si no lo llegaban a interceptar afuera.

Y sería peor.

Porque no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlos…

 _¿Estás seguro de eso?_

Todd se paralizó al oír aquella voz de nuevo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer y a resbalar por su frente, ¿podría ser que…? Frunció el ceño de repente y negó con la cabeza.

No. Jamás.

No permitiría que ese demonio o lo que fuera eso que llevaba en la cabeza… saliera. Porque en primer lugar: No existía. Se lo estaba imaginando todo, ya fuese porque estaba desesperado por ayuda o porque era un maldito loco.

Y pedir rescate cuando más lo necesitara sin obtenerlo…

Sería demasiado doloroso.

No quería ver que estaba solo.

Aunque hubiese deseado oír la voz de Todomatsu diciéndole que era real, que no era solo producto de su imaginación, no la escuchó.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Estaba solo.

* * *

Caminaba con apuro por el callejón que debía atravesar para llegar a su casa. Curiosamente, al salir de la escuela, no había visto ni a Atsushi ni a sus seguidores, así que aprovechó para correr hacia la esquina y doblar, sabiendo que quedaría fuera de su vista si es que todavía merodeaban por ahí.

Recorrió las primeras tres cuadras con el corazón en la boca, mirando a todos lados, sin encontrar a nadie. A la cuarta, ya estuvo más relajado e incluso se animó a sonreír.

Llegaría a salvo.

Solo era cuestión de cruzar el callejón y…

—Hey, hey, ¿por qué tanto apuro… _princesa_?

El mundo se le cayó a los pies al reconocer aquella voz. Su cuerpo se paralizó en lo que su mirada se horrorizaba al ver como de ambos lados salían dos chicos, acercándose a él. Lo tenían acorralado.

No podría escapar.

Se quedó quieto, en su lugar, esperando a ver qué hacían los demás. Atsushi se acercó a él, mirándolo de una forma extraña.

—Vaya, pensamos que tomarías otro camino, que bueno que nos equivocamos y tú no fuiste tan inteligente como siempre, Todd… deberías saber que a estas horas nadie pasa por este callejón—Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al decir eso—. Ohh… no me digas… ¿Qué pasaste por aquí a propósito? ¿Tanto deseabas…—Su voz se agravó y lo empujó con brusquedad a la pared, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor. Atsushi sonrió con sadismo y le abrió con tal brutalidad la camisa que le rompió varios botones—…ser follado por nosotros?

La respiración de Todd se cortó.

Eso era una pesadilla. Estaba tan atemorizado que ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos o piernas.

—Ahh… tu carita asustada es tan bonita… ven aquí—Atsushi lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó a él, besando sus labios con ansiedad. Los ojos rosados se ampliaron, impresionados ante aquello.

Iban en serio.

Mierda **, iban en serio.**

Una mordida en su labio que lo hizo sangrar provocó que reaccionara y empezara a forcejear, lo que le sacó un gruñido a Atsushi.

—Agh, así no puedo besarlo… ¡sujétenlo!

Todd sintió con horror como sus dos brazos eran sujetados con fuerza, sin delicadeza alguna e incluso tomados con tanta bestialidad que le provocaron gritar. Atsushi rió al verlo.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te va a escuchar…—Su mano se dirigió a su pantalón, bajando su cierre. Todd desvió la mirada antes de cerrarla para reprimir las lágrimas que repentinamente se le acumularon ahí mismo.

Eso no podía estar pasándole.

 _Déjame decirte que_ _ **sí**_ _te está pasando._

Todd volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendido. Esa era la voz de Todomatsu.

 _Pues sí, ¿quién más?_

No sabía si sentirse bien por tener al menos un consuelo en esa situación, aunque fuese fingido o darse lástima él mismo por lo que tenía que crear para mantener su sanidad mental.

Todd logró oír un gruñido bastante audible dentro de su cabeza.

 _¿Fingido? ¿Quién esta fingiendo o a quien estás creando, maldito enclenque?_

Se quedó en blanco, al punto de que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Atsushi se acercaba a él, volviendo a besarlo. Pronto su forcejeo regresó y con él, la desesperación también.

No quería eso.

No quería seguir siendo humillado, no quería que lo violaran.

No quería seguir siendo débil.

 _Entonces, llámame._

¿Qué?

 _Llámame, Todd. Hazme salir._

No entendía.

 _¡Dame el puto control de tu cuerpo!_

No sabía cómo hacer eso.

 _¡En primer lugar deja de asustarte!_

¡No puedo!

 _¡Cálmate!_

¡No puedo!

 _¡Libera tu odio reprimido, Todd! ¡Libérame!_

¡No sé qué hacer!

 _¡Deja de tener miedo!_

¡¿Cómo?!

 _¡Confía en mí!_

¡Van a violarme!

 _¡No lo harán!_

¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

 _¡PORQUE TE PROTEGERÉ!_

Todd soltó un fuerte respingo al oír aquello, habiendo sentido una cachetada de alivio. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con sus piernas descubiertas y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo, intentando pensar en algo bonito para calmarse y distraerse de aquella mano recorriendo su glúteo izquierdo.

 _Muy bien… ahora, pronuncia mi nombre._

¿Tu nombre…?

 _Sí… tú sabes cuál es. Tú me conoces. Vamos, Todd. Quiero oírte pronunciar mi nombre._

Todd tembló antes de decidirse por fin. Le regresó la mirada a Atsushi, llena de determinación e ignoró su sonrisa de triunfo… para imitarla él. Ninguno de los chicos entendió el porqué de tan repentino cambio, aunque Todd tampoco les dio tiempo a planteárselo, porque separando sus rosados labios y tomando un poco de aire, pronunció con firmeza:

—Todomatsu.

Y un remolino rosado lo envolvió, obligando a sus agresores a soltarle. Dentro de aquella ventisca rosada, el cabello de Todd se oscurecía para posteriormente dejar nacer de su cabeza unos cuernos. Su espalda se volvió más grande, con la intención de permitirle extender sus alas demoníacas. Sus uñas crecieron, transformándose en garras y de su trasero descubierto brotó una cola, que movió como si de un látigo se tratase cuando la transformación finalizó.

Todomatsu había aparecido y ya no quedaba rastro de Todd.

—¿Q-Qué… es…eso…?—pronunció uno de los amigos de Atsushi, sin saber que estaba pronunciando sus últimas palabras, porque con un movimiento rápido, Todomatsu estuvo detrás de él. No esperó para tomar su cabeza y doblarla, rompiéndole el cuello. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte.

—Q-Q…—Todomatsu no era un demonio piadoso y eso lo hizo saber cuando no dejó que otro de ellos terminará su oración. Extendió su mano hacia él y lo calcinó, habiéndole tirado una esfera de energía potente, casi parecida al fuego… pero más letal.

Acabó con cada uno de ellos, dejando lo mejor para el final.

Atsushi.

Había visto morir a cada uno de sus amigos de formas terribles, sin embargo, él se merecía el premio mayor… Estaba tirado, con la cremallera del pantalón aún abierta y con la mirada totalmente traumatizada. Todomatsu se acercó a él con una sonrisa y paso firme, moviendo su cola de lado a lado y luciendo sus alas.

—A-Ah… ¡Ahhh! ¡No me mates! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No volveré a molestarte, Todd! ¡Lo juro, lo juro de ver-…! ¡Ngh!—Un chillido de dolor lo cortó en seco, pues Todomatsu había pisado su entrepierna con fuerza. Lo miró desde arriba, relamiéndose.

—Buen intento, pero… yo no soy Todd.

Y ejerció una presión terrible con su pie que combinó con un poder de gravedad, logrando hacer explotar lo que había debajo. El grito desgarrador de Atsushi fue música para sus oídos. Todomatsu arqueó una ceja al verlo llorar.

—Patético… ¿qué harás si te digo que planeó explotar cada uno de tus miembros para terminar con tu cabeza? No creo que sea el momento de llorar justo ahora. Recién comienza la diversión… ¿verdad?

Atsushi lo observó con los labios temblándole al igual que todo su cuerpo. Estaba en pánico, tal como lo había estado Todd, sin poder ser capaz de escapar.

—G-Gah… ¿p-por qué…?

Todomatsu rodó los ojos, rodeándolo hasta poder pisar su pierna derecha.

—Porque te metiste con lo que por derecho es mío.

Y nuevamente, una parte del cuerpo ajeno explotó.

No tuvo piedad ni tampoco arrepentimiento al ver todo el desastre de sangre que había dejado con su masacre. Suspiró… por fin había terminado.

"Será mejor que me aleje antes de que Todd regrese" Pensó, pues si su niño veía tanta muerte podría traumatizarse y su alma tan pura romperse. Voló tan solo un poco, hasta escabullirse en unos arbustos de un parque con pocas luces y cerca de la casa de Todd.

—Todd… ¿puedes oírme?

No obtuvo respuesta. Frunció el ceño.

—Todd.

Nada.

—¡Todd, si escuchas mi voz, habla!

 _H-Hola…_

—Hasta que apareces, niño.

 _A-Aún no me acostumbro a estar aquí… es oscuro… y frío…_

—Oh, vamos. No es tan malo.

 _¿E-En serio puedes vivir aquí?_

—Bueno, cuanto tú hablas, se ilumina—dijo, con un tono cariñoso.

…

—Apuesto a que te sonrojaste—Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Moriría por verte ahora mismo…

 _N-No es cierto…_

—Ya. Todd, debes volver a tu cuerpo. Si sigo poseyéndote, podrías morir. Aún no estás listo para dejarme estar fuera tanto tiempo. Es la primera vez que me dejas poseerte, así que yo solo haré el trabajo de regresarte, ¿de acuerdo?

 _E-Espera…_

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó de mal gana—Es peligroso que sigamos así.

 _Quiero s-saber… ¿por qué me…protegiste?_

Todomatsu se quedó callado unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Porque eres mío, y hasta que llegue el día en el que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirme materializarme… cuidaré de ti.

 _¿Y el día en que lo logres… que pasará?_

El demonio sonrió con malicia.

—¿En serio no te lo imaginas?

 _C-Creo darme una idea… pero quiero que tú me lo digas._

—Tomaré tu cuerpo.

…

—De seguro te volviste a sonrojar.

 _¡S-Solo regrésame a mi cuerpo!_

—Ahora mismo, bebé.

Un remolino rosa nuevamente lo envolvió y cuando desapareció, Todd apareció de rodillas, extrañamente cansado y con la ropa bien acomodada.

—A-Agh…me duele la cabeza…—Se quejó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

 _Te dije que debíamos hacer el cambio rápido._

—Y-Ya entiendo… porque… ¡ah!—exclamó al tropezarse, golpeándose la rodilla.

 _¡Oye! Ten más cuidado. Cuando te tome quiero un cuerpo libre de moretones._

Todd frunció el ceño.

—Yo quisiera librarme de ti y no lo d-digo…

 _¡Pero sí lo dices!_

Todomatsu oyó a Todd reír desde afuera y sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Ese pequeño era lo más valioso para él.

Más allá de cualquier pecado, Todd lo era todo.

Y lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

 _ **Siempre.**_

* * *

 **Ahh, la bella portada la hizo Alizon, ¡muchas gracias! Espero aceptes este oneshot como regalo atrasado de cumple ;w;**

 **Me enamoré de la pareja de estos dos. Es la primera vez que escribo selfcest y creo que me quedó bien (?) x'D Pueden encontrar este fanfic también en Wattpad uwu**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


End file.
